Romanian beauty
by Maya Phoenix1
Summary: Chapter 7 up!Amen.
1. Romanian Girl

Chapter 1: Romanian Girl

The day was perfect in the creepy and horror-filling Kong Studious.2D was sitting quietly in his room, watching a zombie flick. Russel was in his room also, listening to his music. Murdoc was having an….ahem….pleasant conversation with a cute blond in his Winnebago. Everything was as it should be, until…

"AY!ZOMBIES INVADED KONG! Russel-san, 2D-san, Murdoc-san, HELP!" screamed a very frightened axe princess while trying to alert the others. "Who,what,where!" jumped Russel from his bed "Noodle is 'n trouble!"."Russel-san!2D-san!Murdoc-san!The zombies are in the lobby!" screamed Noodle while trying to fight a couple of zombies out of the way. "Aww!Bloody 'ell!Why the fuck did they have to invade us now! said a very angry Murdoc while looking at the half-naked blonde sitting under him in bed "Oy luv, be back in just a second, stay right there" he said, grabbing his belt, and his shotgun "Bloody flesh-eating buggers! Can't even fuck without 'em coming 'ere and tryin' to eat ya!". Saying that, he went into 2D's room, who was caught up by the zombie scene."Hey, dump-brain, zombies are tryin' to eat us an' you're here, drooling away" 2D stopped meditating on the film and started looking at Murdoc with his dead-black eyes. "Oy, zombies broke into Kong again!" "Ya, so if ya don't wanna be eaten, ye better pick somethin' an' come with me!NOW!".2D, frightened by Murdocs shouts, grabbed a baseball bat and followed him to the carpark. Noodle and Russel met on the upper floor and went to the carpark also to find the other two band mates. "Murdoc-san!2D-san! Thank goodness you are allright! Russel-san and me defeated some of the zombies on the upper floors, but it seems that they are coming from here! Said Noodle while hugging the two band members. "Awww, it's nottin' Noodle-luv, it's ok, we're fine." Said 2D, hugging her back. "Haven't these brainless fools ever give up!" shouts Murdoc with a low tone. "Don't think so,and from the way I see it, the party has just begun!" said Russel, seeing that the zombies were approaching them quite fast. Murdoc climbs up the Winnebago and starts shooting at the undead corpses "Oy, take that, ya rottin' bags of flesh!". Noodle was doing her famous karate moves, while Russel and 2D were punching and kicking the life outta some pilled zombies that Noodle missed. "There are too many, I can't hold them for long" shouts Noodle at her band mates. "Me neither, I'm almost outta ammo" shouts a pissed Murdoc from the Winnebago roof. "A what are we gonna do, these zombies keep on comin'" shouts Russel while punching a zombie in the face. The whole gang were fighting restlessly with the undead corpses. The were to occupied, that they didn't even notice the sound that was coming from the carpark entrance. After several minutes, they began to hear an engine sound coming towards them."What the fuck is it now!" said a really pissed Murdoc, trying to aim a zombie. "Damn!" shouts Russel after seeing what was making all the noise. A black motorcycle was entering the carpark with fast speed. The mysterious driver stopped in front of the piled zombies, ready to attack every living thing. He pulled a samurai sword with Japanese words encrypted on it. The sword stole the band's eyes for a second, but then returned to their fight. "Help! Russel-san! I can't hold them! With those words, the axe princess fainted in front of the zombies. "Noodle!" the three band members shouted all at once. Seeing that things aren't getting any good, the mysterious driver ran down to Noodle grabbing her by her waist, and slicing the zombies with his sword. "There're only ten left! Get 'em! I'll take care of your band mate!" said the mysterious driver while taking the axe princess into 2D's room."Oh yeah, sure, easy for u to say!" said Murdoc while trying to aim for the same zombie. After Russel, 2D and Murdoc finished the last remaining undead, they ran to 2D's room to see their wounded guitarist. "Hey, Noodle-luv, ya ok, girlie?" said Murdoc trying to keep his voice down. "Yes, Murdoc-san, I am all right, thanks to Maya-san". "Maya?" said the three male band members, looking at the dark eyed girl that was standing beside Noodle. "Who are you and how did ya know that we were in trouble?" said Russel, trying to hide his thankful expression towards the female stranger. "My name is Maya, I'm the one who delivers your mail and musical supplies. I'm new here, and the guys at the office said that I should bring something sharp with me, in case "something" would want to attack me. I really didn't understand at first, but now I understand why the last errands master quit" said Maya. Russel snapped his two fingers together. "Yeah! Now I remember! A certain post worker was supposed to be delivering here some supplies. We also signed something about…….um….. I don't remember much, but I think that you're the one we were supposed to be expecting." Maya winked and smiled at the drummer "Yup! That's me! I read the contract. It stated that I should deliver you guys anything that comes for you, pronto! It also stated that I will be helping you here at Kong Studious with your ……umm……zombie problems? points at zombies.

"Well then, welcome to Kong, Maya. You'll feel great here. I'm Russel, the drummer of Gorillaz, that one over there's 2D 2D waves the singer, and that one over there's Murdoc Murdoc grumbles the bassist. And I see that you've already met Noodle, our guitar player" Maya smiles "Well, I'll be seeing ya losers later." Said Murdoc while waving and heading to his Winnebago to continue his "conversation" with his cute groupie. "Well, I guess tomorrow I'll start moving in" said Maya, looking at Noodle. "Well…." Started Russel "that's a problem. We do have a room, but it will take about a week to clean it up and put some furniture in it" said Russel. "Why don't we share a room with her?" said Noodle. Russel, Maya and 2D blushed. Russel spoke, still blushed by Noodles idea "Well, only if Maya wants to.." looks at Maya. "Well, I certainly can't go now, It's close to sundown and from the way I see It, there are a lot of zombies here" said Maya looking shyly at Russel. "Oh, oh please Russel-san! I can share the room with her! Please, it's too dark to go outside now." said the axe princess, bouncing on 2D's bed. "Ok I guess.." "Yai!.." shouted Noodle and hugged Maya "we'll be roommates!" Maya smiled to the axe princess, noticing her childish behaviour "I can give you a nightshirt and a teddy" said Noodle, smiling back. "Ok, ok, I'll stay, besides, tomorrow, I'll probably have to start on cleaning my future room" said Maya, looking at Russel, who was still blushing. "All right, now how about dinner, I'm starving!" said 2D looking at the group. "Sure, D! Maya, ya coming right?" said Russel. "Oh, sure, and you'll have plenty of time to tell me the story behind the zombies."

At dinner, Russel, Maya, Noodle and 2D discussed about their band, themselves, and about….food!

"So Maya, where do you come from?" asked Russel, while chewing on his stake. "Well, I was born in Romania, very cold place." said Maya. "So far away from home? Poor thing." Said 2D, eating his veggies. "Well, I'm definitely sure I'm better off here, than back home." Said Maya with a glimpse of sadness on her face "Why is that?" said Noodle. A silence fell over the group and after two minutes, Maya decided to speak "Well, for once, the jobs there were bad paid…..and my family was a little poor, so I….left. It was the best thing that ever happened to me. When I arrived here, I started to work at some postal office, ya know, packages, letters, home deliveries and other things. And that's how I bumped into you guys. Back in Romania, you weren't such a big thing, but I was an obsessed fan. starts to giggle I still am." Noodle looks at Maya with a smile "And who was your favourite?" Maya blinks "Well blushes I really don't wanna say" Noodle starts giggling "Ok, Maya-san, secrets are meant to be secret" Maya smiles and puts the dirty dishes into the dishwasher. Russel yawns "Well, this day's been really interesting, see ya in the morning guys". With that, Russel waved to the new comer and headed to his room. "Well, I better get to bed, the painkiller will be having affect in a few minutes, I'll see you girls in the morning" said 2D putting the glass of water aside and heading to his room. "Goodnight 2D-san!" aid Noodle and grabbed Maya's hand "Let's go to bed!" Maya smiled, grabbing her hand "Ok, let's go.". Noodle took Maya deeper into Kong, every corridor leading to another corridor. "Gee, I'll get lost in here" said Maya, sweat-dropping. "Not really, you will get used to Kong in a few days, Maya-san." Noodle smiled at Maya "And here we are." Noodle and Maya stared at a door that was marked the number seventeen on it. Noodle opened the door, which revealed a Japanese-styled room, with posters on the walls and not much furniture, only a the table where Noodles Mac was standing on, a pink lamp, a samurai armour and a small mattress on the floor with a pillow. "Wait a second, please" said Noodle going into a closet and pulling another small mattress and a pink pillow while Maya was studying the Mayan calendar. "I got you my old bed, and some clothes for you to sleep in, Maya-san." Maya stared at the small mattress standing on the floor and at the black dress Noodle gave her. "I didn't know you wear black, Noodle." "I don't. This was a gift from Murdoc-san on my 14th birthday. I always wear bright colours, like pink and bright-red." Maya smiled "You sure, you don't mind? I might stretch it out." Noodle nodded "I don't mind, Maya-san". Maya started to undress. She had been wearing all day a pair of black jeans and a black and white tank-top. She always liked to look like the Gothic type. The black dress ended like a miniskirt, which made her look very sexy, putting in accent her round hips, slim waist and round breasts. Noodle blushed as she looked at Maya. "Ai, Maya-san, you look very beautiful in this dress" Maya blushes "I always was a plump girl, I guess this looks pretty nice on me" Noodle yawned "It's time for bed, Maya-san" Maya yawned and laid on her mattress, pulling the blue blanket on her, and watched how Noodle pulled her blanket on herself . "Goodnight, Maya-san." "Goodnight, Noodle". Noodle switched the light off. The two girls slept peacefully into the night.

* * *

Well, my first chapter. Go easy on my,will ya?This will eventually turn up into a Maya/Murdoc fanfic, but i'll meditate on it.The second chapter will be up soon ( i think).Till' then. 


	2. Meeting a bad boy

Chapter 2: Meeting a bad boy

Maya woke up from her peaceful slumber the next day. 'Hmmm, Noodle is still sleeping. Better leave her rest.' She thought, looking at the beautiful axe princess sleeping away. 'I wonder if anyone's up' she thought looking at the clock. 'Oh, brother, no wonder Noodles still asleep! It's seven in the morning! Well, I'm hungry, I'm sure they won't mind if I make a sandwich' she thought, trying to remember the way to the kitchen "Man, I should use a map!" she said walking into another long corridor. When she finally got to the kitchen, Maya started to look for something to eat. She looked in the fridge, all she saw was some body parts (including a brain) some veggies and fruits. "Aww, these guys really need to go shopping from time to time. Aww, well I guess it's veggie sandwich for me!" she said, starting to hear her stomach growl. She took all of the vegetables that were left and made a some sandwiches. "Well might as well listen to some music" she said looking at the cassette player. She turned it on. It was on the radio mode and it was playing R.Kelly. "Not quite my kind of music, but I guess I can go with the flow" and she started to dance while holding a sandwich in her hands. She was still wearing the black dress Noodle gave her to sleep in. She looked very sexy in it.

Meanwhile….in Kong everyone was asleep, excepting Maya, and somebody else, that had a terrible hangover……guess who…

"Awww bloody ell', I can't even see where I'm fucking going!" said a very disturbed bass player that was walking and skipping at the same time. "Where the fuck is the kitchen! Oy !Sweet Satan, my head is going to explode!" he yelled without noticing that music was playing somewhere. "Huh! Who the hell is up at this hour!" he said opening the door a little bit, just so he could see the one making the noise. He remained still, shocked of what he saw. A pretty black haired girl dancing while eating. He stood with his head in the door opening, just so he could peek inside and not be spotted. 'She's pretty good' he thought looking at the moves she made while grabbing a bite of her sandwich. When the music stopped, Maya turned off the radio, and sat on the chair.

Murdoc grinned "Yeah, I could do 'er awwwwwwwww!FUCK my head!" he yelled. Maya jumped from the chair, frightened by the pain sound she heard coming from the door. She opened the door to find a not-so-happy Murdoc with a painful headache. "Ummm..Murdoc? What were you doing?" she asked him with a crocked smile "What does it look like I'm doing, smart-ass? I've got a terrible headache and I can't find some pain pills in this bloody house!" he yelled trying to hide his grin from the girl. "Shhh, there are people sleeping here ya know? Let's find you some pain pills, ok? she said, trying to direct Murdoc to the kitchen. "Now let's see….are these good?" she said pointing at the pills on the counter. "Yeah, yeah just give 'em to me.". Maya filled a glass with water and handed the pills to Murdoc. He accepted them, nodding his head in a 'thankful' way. "I thought you have to use vodka to get rid of hangovers." Said Maya, smiling at Murdoc "Yeah, I think, but I dunno how to bloody make it!" he said.

Maya smiled and winked at him playfully "That's where I come in" and grabbed a glass from the counter. "Wot are you doin?" said Murdoc curiously. Maya took out from the cupboard a bottle of vodka, some pepper, and rushed to the fridge and took one egg. "Wait a minute it's almost done" she said pouring the vodka in glass along with the egg and other ingredients. "Here ya go. It's easier to swallow if you don't smell it. Come Muds." Said Maya, trying to hold a giggle as Murdoc swallowed his drink. "Sweet Satan, that's disgusting! Where the hell did you learn to make that horrible drink?" "My mom taught me. When dad came home, drunk as usual, he would wake up with a horrible headache

So I learned from my mom to make this, knowing that I get drunk as fast as my dad, and wake up in the morning with a terrible hangover." She said, smiling shyly at the Satanist bassist. Murdoc smiled back, revealing his sharp and green teeth. "So, Maya, nice moves yesterday, where did you learn to fight like that?" said Murdoc, standing up to admire the dress that Maya was wearing. "Ow, I took some lessons while I still was in my natal country, in Romania." Said Maya, putting the plates and glasses in the dishwasher. "Aha, so, you're Romanian. I didn't know they had such pretty flowers there." Grinned Murdoc, still examining her dress. 'Such a cliché' thought Maya rolling her eyes and biting her lower lip." Nice dress." Said the bassist looking at Maya's round forms. "Yeah, Noodle lend it to me for the night. She said it was a gift from you. Hope you don't mind." Said Maya, trying to avoid Murdocs smile. "'Course I don't mind. Why would I, you look very nice in it." Said Murdoc, trying to get closer, but Maya responded "Well, I better get going. I have to bring my stuff here, and clean my room, get some paint, ya know." she said, interrupting the bassists thoughts. "Ahem, yeah, I'll see you later Maya-luv."

"Yeah, later." Said Maya exiting the kitchen, and leaving a disappointed Murdoc on the way. 'Hmhmh, Maya-luv…' she thought, smiling all the way to Noodles room. After entering the room, she saw the axe princess awake at her Mac. "Good morning, Noodle, why up so early?" asked Maya still smiling "Good morning, Maya-san. I hear Murdoc-san screaming giggle.That always wakes me up." said Noodle, amused. "Yeah, really grouchy in the morning, isn't he?" said Maya, trying to find her clothes. Noodle giggled "Very". "Well, we better stay outta his way in the morning." Said Maya, dressing in her jeans and shirt "Sorry, Noodle, I stretched you wonderful dress. I'm sorry". Noodle nodded "It is ok, Maya-san. Consider it yours." Said Noodle, smiling at the Romanian girl. "Aww, thanks. looks at watch Well, better get going. Tell the others I'll be back at 6 p.m., ok Noodle?" "Ok, Maya-san. Good bye."

"Goodbye Noodle!". Maya entered the carpark and started to search for her motorcycle. She gazed upon the Winnebago and 2D's room, trying to avoid the rotting smell of corpses. She climbed on her motorcycle and headed off on the streets.

* * *

Chapter two up!I know where this is going!right into the trash!Well, don't care much if nowone reads my fic, just wanna write something,emmmm,nice (hentai XD) 


	3. One condition

Chapter 3: One condition

Later that day, Maya went to pick up her clothes and the rest of the stuff from her friends house, where she lived. When she arrived, her roommate, Matilda, questioned her, breathlessly..

"Ok, girl, now tell, me. Why, where and who?" asked her inpatient ex-roommate. Maya smiled playfully "Well, guess what? A few days from now, I was back at the office to deliver some more packs, and then puff! I found myself in the boss's office, signing some paper that said that I'm now the official errands master of the Gorillaz !

The ex-roommate widened her dark eyes "You mean, The Gorillaz! The all time, wicked and breath-taking Gorillaz! OH Maya!" her roommate practically screamed with joy when hearing the news.

"Wow, Matilda, don't get that anxious, ok? I'll bring you from time to time! You're gonna meet 'em." Said Maya, laughing at her roommate. "In fact…" Maya continued pressing her index finger on her lips "I may need a little help with my room, paintwork and some furniture. You can help me with that stuff, that way you can meet the guys, ok?"

Matilda grinned childishly "Fine by me. Oh, I can't wait to meet them. Especially Murdoc!" screamed Matilda, thinking about the bassist.

"Ok, so I'll call you tomorrow so we can begin. I'll pick you up. You wouldn't dare to walk alone near their house. I've got some work to do before heading there today, so I better be going. I'll see you later, ok?"

"Ok, but please do me a favour." Said Matilda, still smiling.

"I'm listening……" said Maya with a inpatient voice.

"Could you say to Murdoc that I think he's the most sexy bassist in the whole wide world?"

Maya felt the need to sweatdrop anime style and with a stupid smile on her face she said "Sure Mat, anything you like. Should I give him your address too?"

"No need to make fun of me, Maya." Matilda smirked devilishly "Maybe you should look at yourself first. You were such a sucker for Murdoc yourself. You still are. I can't wait to see what face you'll make when he'll pass by you. I'll die laughing." Said Matilda and smirked that made Maya blush.

"Now I really have to go. I'll see you later." Said Maya, still blushing from her roommates accusation.

"Don't forget about my message!" said Matilda still smiling wildly

"Whatever" said Maya closing the door behind her and heading to the parking area. 'Hmmm, I wasn't such a sucker for Murdoc. I I'm most certain that I ain't in love, like some childish groupie.' Thought Maya on her way to her motorcycle. She felt her cheek warm at the touch of her hand. 'If I ain't in love then why am I am I blushing? Damn!' she wondered while starting the engine. 'Well, I still gotta go to the store for some groceries and paint, might as well get going' and with that, she headed to the supermarket.

Meanwhile at Kong…..

Russel and 2D were sitting in the kitchen talking about their new friend.

"Hey, Russ, have you seen my pills anywhere?" said 2D, rubbing his head.

"Ummm, D, aren't those behind you, man? Said Russel pointing at the little bottle of pills that were standing on the table.

"Oh, yeah, now I remember, I left 'em 'ere. Thanks, Russ." Smiles at Russel with his usual sweet grin.

"No prob." Said Russel digging into his plate.

2D grabbed bottle and took 2 pills. "So, Russ, what do you think of our new mate?" said 2D while filling a glass with water.

"Dunno, she's sweet, I think. But I outta watch her more., Noodle told me that she and Murdoc met this morning. And you know Murdoc. No woman is too young for him. I bet he tried somethin' while we were asleep." Said Russel, in a deep voice.

"Dunno, Russ, maybe Maya likes Murdoc, otherwise he would've gotten a black eyes by now." laughed 2D at Russel, who was trying to cut his beef in two.

"Maybe, but still, I think I'm gonna keep a close eye on them. Ya know the whole drill. He cares only for the sex, not the girls feelings, so I think it's better to keep a distance between 'em." Said Russel, chewing a peace of meat.

"Wotever" said 2D.

Just then, Murdoc, the bassist walked in the kitchen, heading straight for the place where his vodka bottle were.

"Hey, Murdoc, wot's up?" said 2D, smiling at the bassist, who had his back at him. The bassist returned only a grumble, meaning he was doing just fine.

"Hey, Muds, we were just talking about Maya, the new girl. What do you think about her?"

Muds suddenly stopped searching for his bottle of vodka and turned to face the drummer who was looking straight into his eyes. Murdoc looked for a couple of seconds into the drummers white-dead eyes, then reached into his pocket for a cigarette. After a few minutes he finally spoke, while lighting the cigarette in his mouth.

"Yeah, sweet girl. Didn't even know Romania had such lovelies and didn't even show 'em." Said the bassist, revealing a smirk while he inhaled the smoke from his cigar. He then headed for the door when he heard Russel said something that didn't appeal very much to him…

"Well please do us all a favour, and stay away from her." Said Russel in a demanding voice. Murdoc, turned around to face the drummer, who was now standing. With a smirk on his face, Murdoc replied to the serous drummer.

"Well, Russ, I think I may agree to your favour, but only on one condition." The drummer raised an eyebrow, waiting for the bassist to continue, while 2D was looking at both of them with a questioning expression on his face.

"Yes……." Russel said, waiting foe Murdoc to continue with his sentence.

"If she wants me, then there's no stopping me from there. It's her decision. Got that, mate?" said Murdoc, his face getting serious.

"Ok…fine."said Russel, sitting to finish his meal.

Just then, two female voices were heard from the corridor. It was Maya and Noodle. Maya had returned from the store, and Noodle was helping her to bring the groceries. They entered the kitchen, laughing and joking about the anime series "Kiddy Grade" (for those who don't know, Kiddy Grade is a Japanese animation).

"So you saw Kiddy Grade too, Maya-san." Said Noodle smiling at Maya, who was putting the bags on the table.

"Yeah I've always loved anime. I even memorized the song at the beginning of Kiddy Grade." Maya stopped to look at the boys for a moment. "Oh hey guys, what's up?" said Maya smiling at the boys, who were looking surprised at the black-haired girl.

"Oh nottin' Maya, we were just surprised that you went to the store." Said Russel, looking at the bags full of food.

"Well, someone had to. I practically starved to dead this morning." Said Maya putting the cereals in the cupboards. Noodle started to giggle, while Murdoc was trying to hide a smile.

"By the way, 2D, I didn't know what cha like, so I just bought everything a vegetarian should eat, starting with soy." Said Maya smiling and winking at 2D

"Aww, thanks Maya, you shouldn't have." Said 2D smiling back.

"I also bought some pain pills, I was thinking that you would need some." Said Maya, handing a small paper bag to the singer and gently smiling.

"Aww, you really shouldn't have" said the grinning 2D, while Murdoc was still with his cigar in his mouth looking how Maya and Noodle put everything in place.

"Well, me and Noodle will make dinner this night. Dinner will be served at 8 o'clock." Announced Maya while leaving the kitchen along with Noodle, to change into her clothes. In the kitchen, the three band members were still staring at the door. Then Murdoc, pulled his stare towards Russel, who was heading to the dishwasher.

"Remember our agreement, Russ. Her decision, not yours." Said Murdoc, appearing once more with his serious expression.

"Got it, Muds. Make sure you don't step outta line." Said Russel, heading towards the door.

"And I'm just going to keep silent as always." Said 2D, heading to towards his room.

" You better, dullard. If, not ya be wakein' in the hospital" said Murdoc, seeing that Russel was no longer following them.

"Oh well let's just worry 'bout dinner now. Hope Maya's a good cook." Said 2D starting to smile at the thought of Maya and Noodle cooking for them.

And with that being said, the two parted ways, the first heading towards his room, and the second to his Winnebago.

After a few hours in the kitchen, Maya and Noodle finished cooking and started putting the plates on the table. Maya let out a relieved sound while resting her arms on the table.

"Well, I hope it tastes as good as it looks" said Maya smiling at Noodle, who was staring at the food.

"I hope too, It looks so good. I'm getting hungry staring at it." Said Noodle. "I'm happy you are goning to eat with us, Maya-san" said Noodle smiling at Maya.

" I'm happy too. Tomorrow I'm gonna bring a friend over to help me with the room. Hope it's ok." Said Maya removing her kitchen gloves.

"Of course. We are going to an interview tomorrow. You and your friend can work in peace." Said Noodle staring into Maya's black eyes. "Maya-san, you said you knew some anime songs. Could you sing one, now?" said Noodle in a shy voice.

"What? Now? Here?" said Maya, smiling at Noodle. Noodle nodded smiling. "Ok, if it makes you happy. Now what should I sing? Ahh I got it! How about "Kagome's Sorrow"?"

"Yay! Sing, sing!" said Noodle anxiously.

"Ok. Ahem clears throat"

(I should've said something about Maya's voice in the last chapter, but I guess now's ok. Btw, I dunno the song much, but I love it )

Maya started to sing, loud enough for Noodle to hear. Just then, the guys were heading towards the kitchen, arguing on the simple fact of some video game, when all of the sudden, they heard a female voice singing. They cracked the door a little bit, just so they could see who was singing. To their surprise, Maya was singing the first verse.

Cannot touch, cannot hold, cannot be together  
Cannot love, cannot kiss, cannot love each other  
Must be strong and we must let go  
Cannot say what our hearts must know

Chorus:  
How can i not love you  
What do i tell my heart  
When do i not want you here in my arms  
How does one walks away  
From all of the memories  
How do i not miss you when you are gone

Cannot dream, cannot share sweet and tender moments  
Cannot feel how we feel, must pretend it's over  
Must be brave and we must go on, must not say  
What we've known all along

Chorus

How can i not love you  
What do i tell my heart  
When do i not want you here in my arms  
How does one walks away  
From all of the memories  
How do i not miss you when you are gone

How can i not love you

Bridge:  
Must be brave and we must be strong  
Cannot say what we've known all along

Chorus:  
How can i not love you  
What do i tell my heart  
When do i not want you here in my arms  
How does one walks away  
From all of the memories  
How do i not miss you when you are gone

How can i not love you  
When you are gone

When Maya stopped, Noodle applauded and laughed at the Romanian girl, while the guys had already had their jaws dropped. The silence was interrupted by Russels stomach, who alerted the girls.

"Guys?..." asked Maya "are you there?" continued, while Noodle continued to giggle. Maya opened the door to reveal the three men, kneeling in front of the door. Maya suddenly felt the blood colouring her cheek. "Were you listening to that?" asked Maya eyed widened.

"Well, ummm, yeah, we heard someone sing and umm…" started Russel while keeping his gaze to the floor.

Maya suddenly looked at Murdoc. She could see a glimpse of red on his cheeks. That made her to blush deeper.

"We thought it was Madonna!" explained 2D while smiling at Maya's surprised expression.

"Thanks 2D, I think. Well, what are you standing there for? Aren't you gonna eat?" laughed Maya and headed towards the table.

"OH!" started Russle, walking to his seat. "Wow, you made this? It's looks so good!"

"Well let's just see if it was worth the bother!" said Maya digging into her plate.

After one hour…

"Man, was that good!" said Russel starching his arms. "You should cook more often." Said Russel smiling at Maya and Noodle.

"Nah-ah! Don't wanna spoil you!" said Maya winking at Russel.

2D yawned, while Murdoc played with his drink, staring from time to time at Maya and the others.

"Well, it's 10 o'clock. I'm off to bed. See ya in the morning, girls." Said Russel while waving to the girls.

"Ya, I think I'll be off too. 'Night guys." Said 2D waving to the others. Maya and Noodle smiled, while Murdoc was still playing with the glass, ignoring 2D.

Maya smiled at Noodle, who stood up and gathered the dishes.

"Ow, don't worry, Noodle, go to bed, I'll wash 'em. You gotta be fresh for that interview tomorrow." Said Maya, standing up and taking away the dishes from Noodle."

"Thanks, Maya-san. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Murdoc-san!"

"Goodnight, luv, sleep tight!" said Murdoc, raising his head to stare at the axe princess.

After, Noodle disappeared on the corridor, Maya started to gather the dishes and putting them in the dishwasher. After a moment, she found the courage to speak.

"You should go to bed too. You got a big day tomorrow." Said Maya smiling at the bassist.

He let the glass out of his hand and started to look at the lovely girl. Her smile was really caring and sweet. How could he not smile at her. After a little pause of thoughts, he finally spoke..

"I usually stay awake 'till 3 in the morning. It will be strange to sleep at this hour." He said in a deep voice, letting a smile pass to Maya.

"Oh, I see." She said, cleaning the table "and what are going to do?" she continued, laving the table and turning her back on the bassist.

"I dunno, luv." Said the bassist, letting a gentle smirk on his face.

Maya turned to see his smirk. She felt strange, but decided to let the feeling go. After a few moments Maya started to smile.

"Well, I'm tired. I better get to bed. I'm starting to clean my room. Can't stay in Noodles room forever" said Maya looking in the bassists mismatched eyes.

Instead of an answer, Murdoc reached for his pocket, and pulled out a cigar. He lighted it and strarted to look at Maya again.

"Well, I'll see ya in the morning. Goodnight, Murdoc."

At the sound of her voice, the bassist, replied immediately.

"Goodnight, Maya-luv. See you tomorrow."

Maya blushed deep, while heading towards the door. She smiled on her way to Noodles room. Murdoc was left alone in the kitchen. He stood silently in his chair, smoking his fag to the filter. After finishing his cigar, he stood up and headed towards the door.

On the way to his Winnebago, he let a smirk come up on his face. That night, the bassist fell asleep earlier than he expected.


	4. Not good

Chapter 4: Not good

The red digits of the clock showed it was 6 in the morning. It was second time the Romanian girl looked at clock with boredom. 'That's it! I can't even sleep! What's the matter with me! I never had sleeping problems!' thought Maya, staring at the Japanese-styled ceiling. After a few more minutes of meditating over the sleep problem, she stood up from her bed and went to the door, gently watching her movements, not to wake the sleepy axe princess.

As she went down the hall, in her red nightdress, she pondered.

'I hate night like these, when everything's peaceful, but I can't get any shut-eye.'

She said to herself while entering the kitchen. Closing the door, she sat herself on a chair and stared at the clock, hanging from a wall. 'Six in the morning. Not cool. Noodle said something about that interview starting real early, can't remember..' she thought, scratching her head.

Just then, the door opened, revealing a thin figure that was approaching Maya fast. Scared, Maya turned around to see a cute, blue-haired boy that was smiling at her, but looked in pain.

"'Ello, Maya-luv, wot are you doing 'ere" said 2D, with his long arm on Maya's shoulder.

Maya first blushed, but came into her senses "I couldn't sleep." She said, smiling back at the black-eyed boy. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I woke up with a bit of a headache and my pills where missing." He said, rubbing the back oh his head.

"Oh, I think I saw some pills around here somewhere.." said Maya, searching in the upper cupboard. "And here they are. Extra strong, yeah?"

"Yeah, thanks Maya." Said 2D, reaching for the pain pills. "So, why couldn't you sleep?" he asked, filling a glass with water.

"Dunno. I'm awake from 4. It really sucks." Said Maya, sitting down again.

"Mhmh" said 2D, emptying his glass. "I know the feeling."

"So you got an interview coming up today. I forgot the time." Said Maya staring at the window.

"I think we should be there at 9 a.m. dunno why so early, but I know that we're gonna be back at around 4 p.m.. It's going to be very boring, and I heard that there's gonna be some fan girls there, posing with us."

Maya blinked, and thought about the fan girls. Her thought were interrupted by 2D's voice.

"You could come too if you want. You could help Noodle with her makeup. What do you say, luv?" said 2D with a charming smile.

Maya wondered. 'Yeah I could go, I mean it could be fun. I'll just call Mat tomorrow. It will be fun.'

Maya smiled at the singer. "Yeah, I want to. But i think you'll have to talk it over with the others."

"Others meaning Murdoc. I don't know how he'll react, but the others are just cool." Said 2D, sitting himself next to Maya.

"Ok, so that means you outta wake up at 7, right?" smiled Maya at the vocalist.

"Yeah I guess, why?" said a confused 2D

Maya stood up, excited by the news. "Well I better get started on breakfast!" she practically screamed it out.

"Wow, Maya you don't have to cook for us, luv. You're already helping us with the instruments, supplies, schedules and mail. And you only have to take care of the mail.

Said a grinning 2D.

"Well I'm enjoying it! I never felt happier in my life!" said Maya, grabbing a pan out of the cupboard. "So, pancakes?"

2D smiled at the cheerful Romanian girl "Sure."

After an hour or so, the other band members started to show up. To their surprise, they found their breakfast already made by their sweet Romanian girl, and their band mate eating away one pancake after the other.

"Good morning, Maya-san! 2D-san!" said the cheerful axe princess, staring at her friends.

"Good morning, Noodle. Have a seat, I made pancakes. Hope you like 'em!" said Maya, trying to flip a pancake in the air.

"Good morning Noodle-luv. The pancakes are great. We should pay Maya extra for this." Said 2D swallowing the last peace of pancake. "Another round, please."

Maya smiled at the childishly vocalist and served him another plate.

"Here you go Noodle, eat away." Said Maya giving a plate to Noodle. "Tea?"

"Green, please!" said the excited guitarist while slicing her pancakes.

"Where are the others? They should come down for breakfast. Their gonna be late for their interview." Said Maya with a worried expression.

Noodle giggled "We are always late, but they always forgive us."

Finally, the other band members appeared.

"Morning guys." Said a sleepy Russel "Wow, Maya, you made this, girl?" Maya nodded "Man, we sure are lucky"

"Good morning, Murdoc!" said 2D.

Murdoc only turned his face to look at the happy vocalist, but instead of a 'good morning', he let out, as usual, a grumble.

Maya handed them their plates and served them some coffee. "Boy you guys look tired." Said Maya looking at Russel, who was yawning.

"No, luv, that's just our style. We don't get up at freakin' 7:30 in the morning, unless there's money involved, or breakfast." Said Murdoc, grinning at Maya, who made a teasing face in exchange.

"Ok, guys but we better eat and then you should get ready for the interview." Said Maya, blowing into her tea.

"Oy, guys, can Maya come with us?" said a grinning 2D.

At that moments the others stopped eating. Russel would look up at 2D, Murdoc would look at Maya, and Noodle started to giggle at the expressions on their faces.

"Yay! Maya's coming with us!" said Noodle excited of the news.

"Well, it's ok with me." Said Russel, finishing his pancakes quickly "Maya, you wanna come with us?" he asked the dark eyed girl.

Maya smirked gently and looked at the bassist, who was caught up in his thoughts.

"Only if Murdoc will let me." Said Maya, staring at the bassist, who woke up from his daydreaming and intercepted Russel's serious glare.

He started to stare at the sweet girl. His eyes widened. Suddenly he started to smirk.

"Well, it's fine by me, luv." he said, reaching for his pack of cigarettes. He lit one, and stood up, walking toward the kitchen door. "See you losers later." And with that, he exited the kitchen, leaving behind the blushed Romanian girl.

"Well, we better get ready." Said Russel, standing up "we should stop being late all the time." He said, smiling at the others "see ya in a few" he said, exiting the kitchen.

" Well, I better get ready too. See ya girls later." Said 2D, walking towards the door.

Left alone, the two girls started smiling at each other.

"Well, that was strange." Said Maya, picking the plates and putting them in the dishwasher.

"Not really, Maya-san. They are always like this in the morning. But today was a little different."

"Why's that?" asked Maya, curiously.

"Murdoc-san smiled." Giggled the axe princess.

Maya smiled "Well we better get dressed. Coming?"

"Yes" said Noodle, grabbing Maya's hand.

After awhile, the girls were waiting for the others in the carpark, right next to their car.

Noodle was dressed in a Pikachu T-shirt and pink skirt. Maya was dressed in some hip-huggers black jeans, a black tank-top with a an angel on it and a black leather jacket. Her hair was in a ponytail, revealing her long golden earrings.

"I wonder what's keeping 'em." Said Maya, looking at her wrist watch.

"I don't know." Said Noodle at 2D's door. "I'll see if 2D-san is ready." Said Noodle heading to 2D's room.

'Then I guess, I'll go and see what Murdoc's up to" thought Maya, heading to the bassists Winnebago.

She started to knock on the door. No one answered. She knocked again. Still nothing.

"God, what's keeping that man!" she said.

After a few minutes of waiting for an answer, she entered the Winnebago.

"Hello? Murdoc?" she yelled, but no one answered. She started looking around. She searched in the front and kitchen. No Murdoc.

'I guess he's in his bedroom' she thought, heading into his room. She saw Murdoc, in front of his mirror. Maya smiled gently, seeing the bassist admiring himself. He was wearing a black shirt, with the usual black jeans and black high-heeled shoes. 'Always a charmer.' Maya thought, seeing the bassist reaching for a fag and lighting it. After a while, she finally spoke.

"Lookin' sharp." Said Maya, looking at the bassist and smiling teasingly.

The bassist turned around, surprised by the female voice. He saw a sexy little girl, dressed like for a rock concert. He smirked, his cigar still in his mouth.

"You look lovely." He said, walking around Maya, examining every part of her body.

"Thanks, Muds." She said, walking towards Murdoc, pulling his cigar out of his mouth and putting it into hers. She smiled while inhaling the smoke.

The bassist, smiled devilishly at the girl. "So, you smoke." He said, reaching for his leather jacket.

"Not really, it just calms me down." Inhaling once more.

"Hm . Calming yourself? Why, if I may ask, luv? Asked Murdoc, reaching for another cigar and lighting it up.

"To prepare me for your driving." She said, putting out the cigar. "You didn't think I missed 19/2000, did you now?" she said smirking at the bassist. "Coming?" she continued.

"After you, luv." He said opening the door for Maya.

"Thank you." Said the girl, trying to hide her blushed face.

In the carpark, the others were waiting in the car.

"Finally, you showed up." Said Russel, with a worried voice.

"Oh, keep your pants on. We're going." Said Murdoc opening the front door. "Oy, dullard, you're sitting in the back!" he shouted.

" Aww, Muds!Why?" said the vocalist, disappointed.

"Because I said so. Now move yer arse!" the bassist continued.

Maya sat next to Murdoc, and the others sat in the back.

"Ok, everyone here? Great, let's go!" the bassist said, starting the engine.

In the back, Russel yawned, Noodle secured her seatbelt and 2D was playing with his hair. Maya gulped. Murdoc looked at the terrified girl and smirked.

"Don't worry, luv I'll try not to kill you, this time" he said smiling at the girl.

They left the carpark. On the road, Murdoc tried to reach for a cigar, but had to keep his eye on the road. Maya, observing the scene, reached for a cig and placed it in his mouth, lighting it.

"Thanks, luv." He said smiling at the Romanian girl.

Russel, observing the scene, gave Murdoc a death glare that could be seen clearly.

'Sweet Satan, this is going to be a hell of a day. Good thing this angel's here to keep me company.' He grinned thinking about the lovely girl sitting next to him.

* * *

I have no freakin' talent!I've been writing day and night and i came up with shit! I think this story will be turned into some porn fic if im not careful XD 


	5. Not close, but still

Chapter 5: Not close, but still….

After minutes of travelling through town (and possibly getting lost) the group finally arrived at the studious for their photo session.

"Finally! Murdoc, I swear you got us lost for at least 5 times this session" said Russel with an amused expression.

"Shut your gob! We got here, didn't we" yelled Murdoc in the back at the others.

"Twenty minutes late." Said Maya, looking at her wrist watch.

"As usual." Completed the vocalist, while looking bored out the widow.

Murdoc grumbled while parking the car. "Ok everybody out!" he shouted and everyone obeyed his command.

"Grumpy, isn't he?" Maya whispered to Noodle while entering the studio.

"Always." Whispered back the lovely axe princess.

"AH, finally you're here!" said a very excited photographer when seeing the group.

"The girls, go to the room on your right for makeup and outfit. Guys come with me. Your going to meet the girls."

"Girls? Lead the way, mate!" said Murdoc, grinning over the photographers shoulder.

Maya couldn't hold a giggle that transformed into a laughter, with a little help from Noodle.

"Come on girls, makeup awaits." Said the stylist, pushing the girl to the makeup room.

"Oh, I'm not in the band, I just came to observe." Said Maya, backing from the others.

"Nay, Maya-san, please come. You can pose as a fan." said Noodle in a cheerful attitude.

"Ummm, well I guess it'll ok, if I ….." said Maya, uncertain.

"Come on, girls, no time to think." Rushed the stylist.

The girls went pretty fast through makeup and dress up. They looked very strange in their new outfits. Noodle looked older and Maya sexier. The axe princess was wearing a red tank top, with leather wrist gloves, blue skirt and a yellow 'Six feet under' cap. Maya was wearing a black allona knee length skirt with a denim black leather jacket with an up side down cross on the back covering her little 'Black Sabbath' ¾ tank. Her makeup was in shades of purple and bright red. The stylist also made her wear some black leather gloves and long high-heel boots and ironed her hair to stay straight. She looked sexy, gothic and sweet at the same time.

"Man, those guys did an act on me. I look like a female Murdoc." Said Maya, looking at herself in the mirror. Noodle let a out a giggle before grabbing her hand.

"Let's go Maya-san. Don't worry, you look beautiful." Said the axe princess, admiring Maya's outfit.

"And you look older. About 16 if I'm not exaggerating. But still sweet" said Maya, smiling at the axe princess.

"There you are girls, come on let's not keep the others waiting." Said the photographer, guiding the girls to a big room, where the other band mates were posing with their fans.

2D was sitting on a black throne, while Murdoc was sitting next to 2D, with his bass in his hand. And Russel at his drums. They were surrounded by fan girls, that were smiling seductively at them. Murdoc always returned the smile, 2D didn't pay much attention, and Russel kept his focus on his drums.

"Ok, guys now group photo with the girls." Said a female photographer to the group. "Noodle you stay with 2D, Russel you move to the other side with Murdoc. Now, the girls stay beside and in front."

"Miss, have you seen Maya?" said Noodle, worried her friend go lost.

"Oh, yes! Maya come inside, will you, dear" said the photographer.

Maya came inside slowly. 2D stared at her, grinning and waving, Russel widened his eyes, but decided to smile and Murdoc almost revealed his dropped jaw, if not Noodle pocket his shoulder.

"Ok, sweetie, you stay right next to …."

"ME!" shouted Murdoc, just so every fan girl would look at him, surprised.

"Yes, I was going to say that! Maya, you stay with Murdoc." Said the photographer, a little surprised by the bassists brake-out.

They all had their throne, and the fan girls were sitting next to them. They made some quick shots of them like that before changing them.

"Ok girls, now pretend you're hugging them." Commanded the female photographer. The fan girls responded with a giggle.

Maya felt a quick warm in her cheeks before responding to the photographers wish. She moved in the back of Murdocs throne and put her arms around his neck, hugging him from behind. She also felt the need to go deeper, into his black shirt.

The bassist felt quite relaxed by her actions, feeling himself the need to hold her hands.

Their picture was taken like this, Maya hands in bassists shirt and Murdoc, resting his head on the girls arm. They looked gullible.

"Ok, take five everybody!" the photographer yelled at the others.

"Alright!" said Murdoc, cheerful.

Maya looked a little blushed while Noodle giggled at the girl.

"Maya-san! How are you now?" asked Noodle still giggling.

Maya raised an eyebrow at her, but smiled teasingly "I feel good!" she said, covering her cheeks with her hands. "I'm kinda worried about those death glares,though" she said pointing at the fan girls who were flirting with 2D and Murdoc.

Maya felt a little depressed by the scene. Noodle smiled at the Romanian girl.

"Don't worry Maya-san, they're just fans that come and go. They don't love us for our personality, neither for our music, just out popularity." Said the axe princess, walking along with Maya in another large room that had large window.

"Yeah, whatever." Said Maya, a little sad.

"Noodle-luv, come here, will you?" said the photographer, very excited entering the room.

"I will see you later, Maya-san." Said the cheerful axe princess.

Maya was left alone, staring at the large window. She observed the white clouds passing through. 'Well, since I got nothin' better to do, might as well call Mata, to tell her the news.' She thought while searching for her cell phone. 'Damn, must've left it home. God I'm such a twit' She thought bumping her head slowly in the window.

The bassist, seeing the Romanian girl is nowhere to be found, smirked and said to the fan girls "Excuse me, girls, I've got to take a real brake." And he started to search for his Romanian girl, who was still bumping her head on the window in the next room.

He opened the door and was amused by the girls actions.

"If you're gonna break that, you'll have to pay it." Said the bassist, grinning at the Romanian girl.

"Oh sigh what's up?" said the girl, trying to fake a smile.

"Oh, nottin' just flirting around, trying to catch some lovelies." Said Murdoc, examining Maya's body. "But there's a little problem 'ere, if ya haven't noticed." She continued, staring at the clouds.

"Oh, and what that may be, I wonder?" asked Maya in a teasing voice, and smiling at the Satanist.

Murdoc grinned putting a cigar in his mouth "Well, it just so happens, luv, that the only lovely I haven't flirted with stays with me in my frickin' house, cooks for my band mates, helps us with our supplies and instruments and so on" he said grinning at her while lighting up his cig.

Maya smiled teasingly at him "And I bet you want to flirt with this lovely, don't you." She said rolling her eyes and started to walk away from the Satanist.

Sensing the moment passing, he quickly grabbed her wrist and pulled her back, grabbing her waist and pulling her closer to his body.

"Murdoc…" she whispered to him, feeling his chest very close to hers. "The photographers and the fans……..they'll see and….." but her sentence was interrupted by a finger that was placed gently on her lips.

"Right now, birdie, I don't really give a flying fuck" whispered the bassist in the Romanian girls ear. She blushed deeper at the sound of his deep voice.

They were ready to kiss, when..

"Hey, Muds, the girls want you down there right now!" yelled 2D, entering the large room.

Maya and Murdoc parted immediately, hearing the vocalists voice.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming!" the bassist yelled at the confused singer. He then turned to the still blushed girl and smiled while brushing the hair off her face with his fingers, when the vocalist was not looking. She smiled back and returned to her cloud staring.

"Ok, now let's get this over with. I'm getting tired already." Shouted the bassist, returning to his usual state.

"Oy, Muds be with you in just a sec." the vocalist said, while Murdoc exited the large room. He then turned his glare at Maya, who was smiling at the clouds.

"Oy, luv, you happy today." He said walking towards the girl.

Maya turned to face the smiling vocalist. "Well, ya I'm with you guys, why shouldn't I be?" she said raising her shouders.

"Dunno, just that a few minutes ago, you seemed sad, and now you're smiling your heart out." Said the grinning vocalist, looking at the clouds above. "Maya-luv?"

"Yes?" said Maya looking at her boots.

"Be careful. He does like you, maybe even more than a friend, but that doesn't mean he can't hurt you." He said with a worried voice.

"Hm….maybe." she said staring at the clouds "Maybe he will. Maybe he will not." She said smiling

The cute vocalist smiled gently, seeing the Romanian girls expression.

"Well we better finish the job. Coming?" he said, walking at the door.

"Yeah. Hey, 2D, how come you don't have a headache?" asked the Romanian girl entering the large session room.

"Well, I saw you, and I felt better." He said, smiling.

Maya smiled back.

In the room, Russel and Noodle were placed for a last photo, while Murdoc was waiting for someone.

"Ok, guys, last photo! Russel, Noodle you stay right where you are. 2D in the front and Murdoc beside him." Shouted the photographer, with a pleased expression.

The last photo they made was one with their instruments. Maya smiled at the other while their picture was taken.

"Ok, people, we're finished. Thank you and goodbye!" yelled the photographer, quickly exiting the room.

"Well, we're finished! Let's get outta here!" said Murdoc, leading the way to his car.

After a few minutes they were home at Kong Studios.

"Well it's about 5, so any suggestions on what we should do?" asked Maya, walking with the others on the corridors.

"Well, me and Noodle are gonna play some video games, 2D has a new zombie flick, and Murdoc's just gonna go to the pub. Just another day." Said Russel, putting his hands in his pockets.

Russel and Noodle shortly disappeared and 2D headed for his room. On the corridor, there were left Maya and the bassist.

"So…" started the bassist walking slowly to the girl.

Maya remained still and started to smile teasingly at the bassist. "So…." She said

"Is there any chance we could continue our lovely conversation?" said the bassist, starting to grin, revealing his sharp teeth.

Maya raised an eyebrow, but continuing to smile, she walked towards the bassist, putting her hands on his shoulders, and started to whisper into his ear.

"Maybe, if you'll help me with my room." She whispered into the bassists ear.

Still grinning he put his arms around her waist and whispered back

"Anything for those lips." He said

Maya then backed away, heading for Noodles room. " Well, you better get dressed for work, lover boy." She shouted. And with that she disappeared down the corridor.

Murdoc, smirked and reached for a cig and putting it into his mouth. He light it up and started to walk down to the carpark.

'Hm, what a woman. Have to rip my back just for a sweet kiss. What a woman' He thought entering his Winnebago.

* * *

please help me out here. i really think my work is going downhill. : ( and guys it's your decision now, romance or the other thing (i think ya know what i mean XD)

please review and tell me what do ya think


	6. Only a kiss

Chapter 6: Only a kiss

Maya changed into some of her old clothes and waited by the door to her room for the bassist.

After a few minutes, he arrived, wearing a pair of dark-blue jeans and a 'Black Sabbath' black T-shirt. He also was caring a black backpack

"Ready, luv?" he said, smirking at the girl in front of him.

"Yup! And I got all the things we need." She said, pointing at the bag sitting next to her.

They entered the room. There were several things pilling on the floor, like plastic bags and bottles covered with filth and the walls had a colour that didn't appeal much to the eye.

"Well, it's a big room. A lot of work to do here." She said, staring at the ceiling. She then turned to the bassist, who was staring at the empty bottles on the floor. "sure you still wanna do this?" she said, walking up to him.

"Ya kiddin', right?" he said, turning around to face the lovely girl. "I said I would help you, and believe me, luv, that's a promise I'd be crazy to break." He said, putting an arm around her waist.

Maya smiled teasingly and turned around, breaking their eye contact.

"We'll play later now we gotta clean this room." She said, starting to pick some bottles "Ok?"

The bassist smiled and dropped his backpack on the dirty floor. He started to pick the bags and once in a while he would stare at the Romanian girl, gently handling the broom.

After a few hours of cleaning, they moved some old furniture in the room.

"A little bit on the left…..better yet right….or maybe a little…."

"Would you make up your bloody mind!" the bassist shouted across the room, moving a worn desk

Maya smiled at him, amused by the situation 'What a temper!' she thought, trying to hold the laughter coming out of her mouth.

"Ok, Muds, just leave it there." She said turning her back on him and slowly walking to the centre of the room. She looked at the walls, not very satisfied of what she sees.

"Wish I could do something with those walls. I really don't like them. Maybe a graffiti or something." She said and started to look at the double bed.

"Muds?" she said turning to face the bassist, who was slowly walking towards her.

"Yes, luv?" he said, stopping at a few inches of her.

Maya smirked and started to walk near the bed. "Tell me…why did you choose a double bed?" she asked with an innocent smile on her face.

The bassist started to grin and walked near the girl, placing once more, his arms around her waist.

"Well, I wondered if you'll ever get lonely in these stormy and gloomy nights…..then you might like some company" he almost whispered into the girls ear.

Maya blushed at the feeling of his warm voice. She then smirked and broke their embrace.

"Yeah, sure, Muds, like I'm gonna get so lonely to call you for company." She said, smiling teasingly at the bassist.

Murdoc, a little socked, but still calm, he gently grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him closer than before. He smiled at the girl, who was staring right into his eyes.

"You still owe me a kiss, birdie." He said pulling with his thin fingers the gentle face of the blushed girl.

Maya instinctively put her arms around the bassist neck and pulled herself towards his face, staring at his lips. She playfully stared at the bassist and giving a wink she said "Only a kiss bad boy….she gently puts one of her hands on his face…….only a kiss.."

She gently pressed her ruby red lips against his lips, feeling the bitter taste of cigars and booze. The bassist seemed to be enjoying every minute of it, from seeing the girl blush to the tenderness of her kisses.

After minutes passing by, Maya regained her strength and quickly parted from the bassists steamed up body. She gently pressed a small kiss on the bassist's cheek.

"Just a kiss, bad boy that's all I promised" she said winking at the bassist.

Murdoc grunting, he reached for his backpack and pulled out his cigs and lighter. He lit up one cig and started looking at the girls who was heading for the balcony.

"You're really a piece of work, ya know that, birdie?" he said following Maya to the balcony.

"Oh really, is that what you think, Muds? Why, I thought I was just a mere painting." she said in a playful tone and turned to face the cold breeze of the night.

"Really! I spend half of the day, helping you to clean your room and all I get is a bloody kiss" he said, letting a small laugh slip.

Maya turned to look at the bassist.

"I know what you want, Murdoc Niccals" she said pushing him in the wall and slowly rubbing her body on his. She let out a moan that could barely go unnoticed by the bassist.

The bassist let out a chuckle and wrapped his arms around the girls waist "I bet you know more than meets the eye, birdie."

Maya suddenly stopped, not before giving a kiss to the bassist. She gently whispered into his ear.

"I know, but I won't play your game, not now, love." She said smiling evilly and heading for the balcony door.

Murdoc, shocked but not loosing his calm attitude, he headed to the room door, wanting to exit the girls room, but stopping in the middle of the process.

"And when will you play MY game?" he said, his grin revealing his dirty teeth.

Maya smiled at the bassist "When we will play by MY rules." She answered allowing a small smile to play on her face. "And I suspect it's gonna take a long time before you learn My rules, Murdoc-dear".

Murdoc smiled and opening the door to exit, he turned to face the girl "Than I better get to work." He said and with that he exited the room, leaving Maya with her thoughts.

The bassist entered the kitchen, where Russel, 2D and Noodle were eating and chatting.

"Yo, man, where the heck have you been, you shoulda've told us you were going to disappear." Said Russel, cutting his beef.

"And since when do you care where I'm going and when I'm coming back, Russel?" he sneered, reaching for his bottle of tequila.

"Murdoc-san we were just worried, that is all. But where have you been?" asked Noodle in her calm voice.

No wanting to start a fight at that hour, he answered, letting a smile play on his face while he poured the alcohol into a glass.

"I was in Maya's room, helping her with the junk there." He calmly said and slipped down the alcohol down his throat.

Having received that bit of information, Russel started chocking on his meet, 2D almost spilled his beer and Noodle stared wisely at the bassist.

"Man I told ya to stay away from the girl!" started Russel, sinking deep the sharp knife into his beef.

"Calm down, fatso, I didn't do anything. The girl is happy with her room and maybe she'll feel even better without you snooping into her personal life." He said, pulling a cig out of his pack and lighting it up, he continued "And I don't think she'll be that happy to know to YOU'RE gonna make a force field between the two of us"

Russel sat up and started looking at the bassist in a serious manner. "Listen here, you punk-ass fool, I'm not gonna say or do anything to her, but mark my words, if I see her cry or depressed because of you, I swear I'm gonna brake your nose again, and this time you will feel the guilt."

Murdoc grunted loudly and calmly exited the kitchen smoking away.

"Oy, Russ, chill out" said 2D placing a hand on the drummer's shoulder. "It's gonna be fine, you'll see. Muds can't hurt her, she very strong."

Russel turned to face the singer who was smiling at him "It's cool D, but even the strongest have a weak spot and unfortunately for Maya, her weak spot is Murdoc."

Noodle looked at the two men. She let out a giggle and exiting the kitchen, she stopped by a room. She knocked, smiling gently.

Maya opened the door and smiled at the axe princess, letting her enter the room.

"Nice, isn't it?" said Maya looking at the axe princess.

"Very pretty." Answered the guitarist, staring at the walls.

Maya smiled, looking at the graffiti painted walls. "Murdoc helped me with furniture and left a few spray cans in a backpack…. 'among other things'." She said letting a small giggle out.

The axe princess smiled. "I wanted to see how your room turned out. Very nice and colourful. And to tell you that tomorrow we will be busy in the studio recording some songs. I was wondering if you want to listen to us then." She said looking at the Romanian girl.

Maya smiled gently and placed one of her fingers on her lips.

"Lemme think about it, k?" answered Maya.

"Very well. Good night Maya-san." Said Noodle, exiting the room.

"Good-night sweetie." Said Maya, closing the door behind her

Crashing on her bed, Maya pondered. 'God this is gonna be so difficult. But fun. Funny. Hilarious even.' she thought while covering herself in the clean sheets

Sinking into a deep sleep, she could still smell the sent of burned cigars and beer surrounding her.


	7. Down a dark hole

Chapter 7: Down a dark hole

The red digits on Maya's clock seemed to have stopped as she tiredly looked at them for the fifth time. 'Gods, my head is exploding' she though to herself as once again, she stared at the digits of the clock near her.

It' was 8 in the morning. A terrible migraine had woken her up, and there she stood, in her bed thinking about what she has done to deserve this. The smell of burned cigars and booze was in the already dirty air. 'Oh yeah' she mentally sighed. Yesterday was amazing, from the new room to Murdoc. She suddenly rose from her bed in a rapid manner.

"Kitchen…pills…NOW! "Were the only words she could put up before running down the corridor for the kitchen. She was wearing her black and red nightdress and to Murdocs pleasure, almost everything could be seen through it, not to mention the fact that it was embarrassingly short. But that didn't matter now, the Romanian girl was a bomb on the loose with her headache and could push even Russel out the window if necessary. In the kitchen, she quickly took the pills and gulped two without water.

She waited a few seconds before catching her breath and soon she heard giggling noises. She never noticed that the whole band was having breakfast before she stormed in. And the pills were in 2D's hand before she snatched it. She suddenly turned around to see and very blushed Russel trying hard to not look at her legs, a giggling axe princess and a grinning Murdoc. To her left was a blushed singer trying not to look at her.

Maya really was embarrassed but she tried to smile "Ummm good morning". Russel tried to look at her but couldn't get past her boobs but tried to act normal "Good morning Maya, you came in a hurry to breakfast." Said Russel, still trying to not stare.

"Umm, headache, you know. Well, I'll just go and…get dressed. See ya later" and with that she ran as fast as she could to her room. A few minutes, a fully clothed Maya came back into the kitchen. She was wearing some ripped jeans and purple tank-top, this time nothing provoking. She sat next to Murdoc, who was still grinning at her while Russel still didn't make eye contact with her. Maya sighed and started eating her breakfast peacefully while trying to avoid the smiles of the other band mates.

After breakfast, Maya was left to wash the dishes with Noodle. She could still feel Noodle smile. "Ok, Ok so I made a little mistake. No big deal, not the end of the world." Said Maya, breaking the silence. Noodle was gently smiling at the Romanian girl. After several minutes, the two girls burst in laughter. "Maya-san I was smiling at Russel-san and 2d-san's expression. They were so embarrassed, they almost forgot about breakfast." Said Noodle, laughing louder than usual.

Maya herself felt happy no one's mad with her. Noodle started "But you should have seen Murdoc-san's expression. I never thought one could drool that much." Giggled out Noodle.

Maya really was surprised. 'Murdoc, drooling, nah!' she thought. They spend most of their morning in the kitchen, speaking of their embarrassing experiences, but mostly about Murdoc.

"Noodle, tell me more about Murdoc. As long as I've stayed here in Kong I never really asked him about his past, nor his parents and I'm just curious." Started Maya, her cheeks showed a hint of red while watching Noodle raising her eyebrow playfully. "Maya-san, why do you want to know so much about Murdoc-san. He is a very dark and mysterious person and not even me or my other 'brothers' have really searched his past. We don't ask to many questions, for we know that Murdoc-san will no reply to them, so we don't bother anymore. I am sure you read our little biography on the internet. But that is all he could offer to the press, for now. We plan on releasing our full biography on a date." Said Noodle as Maya's expression saddened. Noodle observed Maya as she rose from her chair and excused herself to go to her room.

" Um, Maya-san? You can ask him, as you seem to be so interested in him?" continued Noodle, catching Maya's attention just in time. Maya let out a mental kick as she turned to saw a grinning Noodle. Maya could only respond with a smile and a blush "Yes, I will. I think I will go to him right now. It's not to early is it?" asked the girl 'He might've already picked his morning blonde 'attendant' by now' she sadly thought.

Noodle smiled once again in an reassuring way. "No I am sure you of all people could bother him." Said the axe princess after exiting the kitchen herself.

At 12 sharp, Maya stood in front of the bassists Winnebago. She was dressed for the occasion, to put it that way. She was dressed in a black and blood red short very short skirt with a very revealing dark purple shirt. Her hair was left free, the black-hazel like color of her hair looked almost dreamy.

'I'm never gonna make it. I mean, I gotta be nuts, maybe he's in with someone. No I don't think, the 'bago ain't rocking. I just have to knock. Oh Gods I really need a cigar now.' She mentally tortured herself while coming closer to his door and gently knocking three times. She heard no response from the other side, so she knocked again this time louder. Still nothing. She finally got tired of waiting and opened the door.

To her surprise the Winnebago was a little, just a little more tidier. She looked for Murdoc in his living room. Finally, he found him, not so well. He was a little unconscious and his left arm was bleeding. He accidentally cut himself, no doubt, but with what? She didn't see any broken glass, nor knife. She would think about that later, now she had to take care of ol' Muds.

She carried him all the way to his bed and placed him on his back. He wasn't bleeding that bad, but the cut is a little big. She tried touching it, but at the slightest touch the bassist would react very painfully. She looked around for some bandages, but couldn't find anything. 'Hey wait a minute, I've got a med kit in my room. I have to rush there right now!' she though while examining Murdoc's wound.

She ran out of the 'bago like someone was chasing her. She went past Russel, who became suspicious, not because she ran in an alerted rhythm, nor that she didn't stop to say 'hy', it was just the weird outfit. Maya ran back in the Winnebago, just in time to see Murdoc waking up.

"What the…OW!" was his first words before he realized that Maya was near him and attending to his wound. Maya let out a small 'ek!' before continuing to disinfect the wound. Maya was very embarrassed at the fact that she wasn't NEAR him, she was ON him. Murdoc took a moment to process this info and let out his index grin. Maya got more and more embarrassed by the second.

"Um, I saw you laying around and you were hurt and I panicked so I went get my med-kit. What happened?" she let out a serious and worried face that Murdoc just could not ignore.

" I dunno, luv all I can remember is my whiskey bottle being on the floor and my head hurts. But I want some answers from you, my dear. I really can't imagine how you got into my winne in the first place, and second, if you have a thing for staying on your patients. Must be part of the healing process, 'cause it sure is working for me." He smiled at the girl who now was as red as a lobster.

"Well… I …um…your door was opened, but I knocked a few times and I positioned myself like this because…..well….It was easier to reach the wound that way….." she let out a small smile before feeling one of his skinny hands touch her backside. She let out a shiver as he slowly moved down.

The bassist let out a small smile of victory as he saw the beautiful sound she made at his touch. It was beautiful, he thought as he reached for the back of her neck, pulling her closer to his face. "No shit." Was his only reply before pressing his lips hard against Maya's own red lips. Maya slowly moaned in his mouth, before letting the bassist's long tongue take control of her mouth. His hands were left to roam free throughout the girl's body, exploring unknown territory. 'Damn he's good' she cried in her head before letting another moan escape her mouth. He slowly began to unbutton her shirt while caressing one of her butt cheeks.

Soon enough she began to unzip his pants slowly while he undid her push-up black bra, revealing two perfectly round and full breasts. Maya's eyes were staring into the bassist's mismatched and mysterious eyes right after starting another session of intense kissing. Soon after, their clothes stood on the floor, while the two of them where under the sheets. The Romanian girl stood still under the bassist and gently wrapping her legs around his waist waiting, almost begging.

He slowly caressed her neck, leaving kisses and love bites all over her neck and her breasts. She moaned slowly as her patience grew thin. "Murdoc, please, I need you, now, please!" she cried. His eyes met hers. He let out his famous devilish smile, and started to caress her cheek. She was ready. He slowly began to thrust in and out of her. She moaned in his mouth, causing him to let out a grin. She took him in, feeling him inside of her. He whispered words without sense, more like Latin and incantations. "Murdoc, I can't hold it. I can't!" Within minutes they both reached their peaks and ended in each others arms. Murdoc was slowly caressing her hair, from time to time kissing her forehead and whispering words into her ear. The girl loved every bit of it. She suddenly broke the silence.

"It's not your style, Murdoc, is it? Are we together or am I just a fling? " she asked while turning to stare into his beautiful mismatched eyes. His smile turned crooked and frown appeared on his forehead. A painful silence fell over them. A dager was pushing into Maya's heart. 'Damn, I'm so stupid, with the fuck did I had to ask him that?'. Murdoc's smile disappeared and was replaced with a serious face. Maya's eyes stung and tears were ready to fall down her cheeks. Her head was now down. She didn't want the disappointment.

He then lifted her head slowly and caressed her lips with his thumb before kissing her roughly. She closed her eyes in hope that this won't be the last kiss before goodbye.

His mouth approached her ear and started to smoothly whisper. "It's not my style, but style can change. At least for some time." Maya's eyes lit up with happiness and joy. She couldn't believe it. "Murdoc, I…….." but her sentence wasn't finished. His kiss was enough. At least for tonight. ----------------------------------------------- Ok, some of you who may actually read this piece of Mary-Sue st will just have to spit in my face for making this but i had to finish it so here is a crappy ending to go with a crappy story. R&R or just Read and Sue me for being crappy.


End file.
